Romantic Wedding? You wish
by Selene13
Summary: *Completed* Albus and Minerva are getting married! But the preparations and the wedding are such a mess! R/R please!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to J.K Rowling  
  
A response to the Wedding Challenge in the AlbusandMinerva-group.  
  
"Everyone, I have a very important news to announce." Minerva said seriously to her friends in the staff room of Hogwarts.  
  
Madam Pomfrey stopped talking to Professor Sprouts and looked at Minerva curiously. "What's the news?"  
  
Professor Lupin, who was sitting near Snape, took a glass of water and drunk it while he was listening. (Yep, he's back to teach DADA!)  
  
Minerva smiled happily. "I am getting married!"  
  
In response, Professor Lupin sprayed water all over...  
  
Snape's face.  
  
"REMUS!!!" Snape roared.  
  
"Sorry! I didn't do that on purpose!" Professor Lupin said as he frantically searched his robes for a handkerchief. "I am just too surprised..."  
  
"You did it on purpose!" Snape yelled as he took out his own handkerchief and wiped his face.  
  
"I told you I didn't!" Lupin said defensively, his own anger was catching with him fast.  
  
"Did too!" Snape accused.  
  
"Did not!" Lupin snapped.  
  
"Hey, will you two shut up? Stop acting like you are 5 years old. You two are like, 34 years old already, for Merlin's sake!" Madam Hooch called out.  
  
Lupin and Snape shut up immediately. Sirius Black, who was sitting behind Lupin, (he was there as a substitute teacher in case Lupin was too sick for lessons) grinned mischievously and scribbled something on his small piece parchment, and passed it to Snape. Snape took the slip and scowled at the words:  
  
"Yeah, grow up, foul-tempered snake boy."  
  
He looked up and saw Sirius sticking out his tongue at him. Snape glared at him angrily in response.  
  
"Really? To who?" The female teachers asked Minerva excitedly, not noticing what's happening between the male teachers.  
  
"Don't tell us, let us guess." Madam Hooch said and put her finger to her temple, thinking. "Ah, Ludo Bagman?" She suggesting jokingly. "You danced with him during the Yule Ball."  
  
"I danced with him doesn't mean that I have to marry him." Minerva said, rolling her eyes. "Guess again."  
  
Madam Pomfrey folded her arms. "Alastor Moody?"  
  
"No." Minerva said, smiling.  
  
Professor Sprouts thought deeply and gasped. She jumped up from her seat and grasped Minerva's shoulders. "Albus Dumbledore?"  
  
Minerva gave her a hundred-mega watt smile.  
  
"So am I right?" Professor Sprouts asked slowly.  
  
Minerva smiled even more brightly.  
  
"Oh Minerva! I am so happy for you!" Professor Sprouts exclaimed, hugging Minerva as tightly as she could.  
  
"All right, I need some help on the preparations, any volunteers?" Minerva asked, her eyes searched around the staff room.  
  
Madam Hooch, Madam Pomfrey, Professor Sprouts had their hands shot up immediately.  
  
***  
  
"As you all know, Professor McGonagall and I are getting married." Professor Dumbledore said to all male teachers in his office.  
  
Silent.  
  
"I think I will ask Professor Snape to be my best man, any objections?" Dumbledore asked and looked at Snape's direction for his response.  
  
Snape just looked pale. "What? Me? Are you serious?" He asked uncertainly.  
  
Dumbledore gave a firm nod.  
  
"Ah! Severus! Don't look so shock, you should be glad that Dumbledore chooses you as his best man! It's a honor to be the greatest wizard's best man!" Sirius said quickly, slapping Snape's back continuously.  
  
"Looks like Severus don't have any objection." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
Snape started to open his mouth and then Sirius cut him off by saying: "Professor Dumbledore, Snape don't have any objections, he is glad to be your best man."  
  
"Then it's settled." Dumbledore said.  
  
***  
  
"Sirius Black! You know that I have no experience and not the type to be Dumbledore's best man, how could you do this to me?!" Snape yelled when the "meeting" was over.  
  
"Oh come on, Seeeeveerruuss.." Sirius grinned, dragging Snape's name as long as possible. "You will like it. Who knows? Maybe you will have a crush on Professor McGonagall's bridesmaid."  
  
"Whoever she is, she will be terribly unlucky." Lupin said in fake seriousness and ran off down the corridor, laughing with Sirius before Snape could get his hands on them. 


	2. Gilderoy Lockhart Again

Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to J.K Rowling  
  
A response to the Wedding Challenge in the AlbusandMinerva-group.  
  
Chapter 2: Gilderoy Lockhart Again  
  
"Albus, what are you doing?" Minerva asked when she arrived Dumbledore's office in a hot afternoon a few weeks later.  
  
"Looking through the guests' list." Dumbledore said and smiled at Minerva as she sat down across his desk. "This is the latest version, can you help me to check if I miss anyone out?" He asked and gave a long piece of parchment to Minerva.  
  
Minerva smiled sweetly. "With pleasure." She studied the list carefully. "Are you planning to invite the students?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed in disappointment. "I love to, but I can't. We even have to married secretly because of that Voldemort. If the Slytherins find out..." He trailed off, knowing that Minerva got the idea.  
  
Minerva nodded gravely and returned to the list. "Let's see..Severus, check. Madeline, check. Poppy, check. Remus, check. Wait, did we set the wedding date on the full moon?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "Of course we didn't, Remus will excused himself if we did."  
  
Minerva looked at the list again. "Georgia, check. Sirius, check. Fudge, check. Hagrid, check...Gilderoy Lockhart, check...WHAT?! GILDEROY LOCKHART? Albus, have you gone mad?!" Minerva shrieked.  
  
"No, I haven't." Dumbledore said calmly. "He used to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher after all. I think it's all right to invite him, since there's no Cornish Pixies or any creatures during the ceremony. He will probably do nothing except for his usual talking. I will ask him to keep his Transfiguration advices to himself if you like. "  
  
"No Albus, it's all right with me if you invite Lockhart, but what about Severus? We all know that Severus can't stand Lockhart." Minerva said, trying to think what Snape would do if Lockhart had gone too far with his bragging in front of him.  
  
"I will try to talk to Severus about that." Dumbledore reassured her gently.  
  
***  
  
"Boy, the weather is like hell today." Sirius said as he dropped down beside Lupin in the staff room. "You're right, Padfoot. It's totally inhuman." Lupin agreed and poured a cool glass of water from a flask.  
  
"Hey Moony, pour one glass for me too, please." Sirius said and put his elbow on his table.  
  
"I can't believe you two are still sticking to your stupid nicknames." Snape sneered.  
  
"Do you know the meaning of "pals", greasehead?" Sirius snapped.  
  
Snape just about to give a nasty response when the staff room door flew open.  
  
"HI!! I AM BACK!!!" A voice sang out loudly.  
  
Snape froze and turned around slowly to see the person standing at the door. "Gil.Gilderoy..Lockhart? What are you doing here?!" He demanded.  
  
Lupin put down the flask and studied the grinning person from head to toe. He has flowing golden locks, brilliant white teeth and was wearing robes in gold and white. Lupin whispered to Sirius, "Who is he?"  
  
Sirius shrugged. "I dunno. But I bet Snape knows. Look at him, he looks as if someone has asked him to be friends with the Marauders."  
  
"What am I doing here?" Lockhart asked back. "Why, Professor Dumbledore is getting married, didn't you know?"  
  
"Of course I know." Snape said in a tight voice.  
  
"He invites me to the ceremony, but I figure out that he might needs my help at some point during the preparations, so...." Lockhart whirled around and made a pose. "Here I am!"  
  
Snape looked totally pale now.  
  
Lockhart walked past the teachers' tables until he reached Snape. "Yes, yes, I know that you miss me and it's big surprise for you that I am back..." He said, putting his hands on Snape's shoulders.  
  
Sirius nudged Lupin and their shoulders shook as they were trying to control their laughter.  
  
Lockhart turned his attention to the two teachers. "Hm, I see new faces. Who are you?"  
  
Sirius stopped laughing and cleared his throat. "Which one of us are you asking, sir? And who are you?" He asked politely. "I am asking both of you. And the name is Gilderoy Lockhart, 5th time winner for the Best Smile in Witch Weekly." Lockhart said proudly and flashed a smile to Sirius.  
  
"Err, right." Sirius said. "I am Sirius, Sirius Black."  
  
Lockhart frowned a little. "Sirius Black? Aren't you that criminal from Azkaban?"  
  
"Yes. But I was framed by someone else." Sirius said uncomfortably, trying not to think of his times in Azkaban.  
  
"Oh." Lockhart said and turned to Lupin. "You?"  
  
Lupin stood up, smiled and held out his hand. "I am Remus Lupin. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
Lockhart shook his outstretched hand. "I used to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher here too, but the Minister of Magic in America asked me to go the desert in Arizona to deal with a Manticore, then I was needed in Africa to deal with the Blast-Ended Skrewts. Then I went to Borneo to deal with the Acromantula. I am so busy that I have to quit the job." He said and smiled.  
  
Snape snorted. The main reason why Lockhart quitted was because he lost his memory. "Why do he have to remember who he is? He is much quieter if he doesn't remember anything." Snape thought angrily.  
  
"Now, if you need some tips on your lessons, you can ask me any time. Of course you can't hold your questions until the wedding is over. I need to go to Greece immediately after the ceremony to deal with a Chimaera." Lockhart said helpfully.  
  
"Err, thanks." Lupin managed to say.  
  
***  
  
"All right, who's the flower girl?" Minerva asked the female teachers.  
  
"I am." Madam Pomfrey said.  
  
"Who's in charge of the decorations?" Minerva asked again.  
  
"I am." Professor Sprouts answered.  
  
"Who's the maid of honor?" Minerva asked.  
  
"Here." Madam Hooch said, raising her hand.  
  
"And finally, who are the bridesmaids?" Minerva asked. Silent.  
  
"Err, girls? Who are the bridesmaids?" Minerva asked again, looking at the teachers.  
  
"Uh oh." Madam Hooch said slowly.  
  
"We forgot." Madam Pomfrey said quietly. Professor Sprouts had her head low so that Minerva couldn't see her guilty look.  
  
"What? What am I going to do without even a bridesmaid?" Minerva exclaimed.  
  
"Err..." Professor Sprouts said. "How about Professor Trelawney?" She asked.  
  
Minerva glared at her. "And let her says that my marriage will not work out?" She snapped angrily.  
  
"All right, pretend that I didn't say that." Professor Sprouts said quickly.  
  
"Come on, I need at least one bridesmaid!" Minerva said desperately.  
  
The female teachers just stared at each other helplessly.  
  
***  
  
Lupin was in the staff room when Sirius stormed in with steam coming out of his ears.  
  
"Now I know how Snape feels." He said shortly.  
  
"What?" Lupin asked.  
  
"Gilderoy Lockhart, that's what! I just asked him about what did he do when he was teaching in Hogwarts for fun, and he rattled on about killing the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets! And I remember clearly Dumbledore told me that it is Harry who killed the Basilisk! With the Sword of Gryffindor!" Sirius yelled, then he took a deep breath.  
  
"Calm down, Sirius." Lupin said gently.  
  
"No, I can't! He even said that Salazar Slytherin lives in the Chamber, oh please! Everyone knows that we are wizards doesn't mean that we can be immortals too! What will James and Lily say if they know that Lockhart has been stealing Harry's credit.." Sirius wondered, thinking of Harry's dead parents. He growled a little. "Good thing that I escaped before I lost my temper. I bet that he didn't do those things that he mentioned to you himself. Got any Sellotape?" Sirius asked.  
  
Lupin opened his drawer and took out a thin band of Sellotape. Sirius shook his head. "I want a bigger one."  
  
Lupin took out another bigger band and Sirius shook his head again. Lupin sighed in frustration and took out a band which was much more bigger than the two bands of Sellotape. Sirius grinned and took it. "This should be big enough."  
  
"What do you want to use it for?" Lupin asked.  
  
Sirius grinned again mischievously and stuffed the tape into his robes. "To tape Lockhart's big mouth if he starts bragging again." 


	3. The Wedding Clothes

Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to J.K Rowling  
  
A response to the Wedding Challenge in the AlbusandMinerva-group.  
  
Chapter 3: The Wedding Clothes  
  
"Come on, I can't get married without a bridesmaid!" Minerva said desperately.  
  
"How about Professor Sinistra? I am sure that she will be your bridesmaid." Madam Hooch said.  
  
"And Hermione Granger?" Madam Pomfrey suggested. Minerva opened her mouth to protest but then Madam Pomfrey added quickly, "We need one more flower girl and she is a Gryffindor, I am sure that she will not tell a soul. Not even a Slytherin."  
  
Minerva sighed. "I guess it will have to do. I will send a owl to her." She said tiredly and left the room, hoping that tomorrow's situation will be better.  
  
***  
  
"All right, my suit is white. Simple, what's the colour of ushers' and the best man's suits?" Dumbledore called over the noises made by the male teachers in his office the next day.  
  
"We haven't decide yet, but I suggest dark blue." Sirius said when all the teachers had quieted down.  
  
"I prefer black." Snape said coldly.  
  
"Too depressing." Lupin said.  
  
"Isn't dark blue depressing too?!" Snape snapped.  
  
"At least it is better than black!" Lupin argued.  
  
"I say that pink or red is the best choice." Lockhart suddenly said.  
  
All the teachers went quiet and Snape looked totally pale.  
  
"You know, the colours of love." Lockhart said dreamily.  
  
Silence.  
  
"I think it will be more appropriate for the ladies to wear pink or red." Dumbledore said gently, breaking the shocking silence.  
  
"Really? But I have been the best man in all of my friends' weddings but from what I have seen, the ladies wear white. Oh well, since the teachers insist on black or dark blue, which are not my colours at all, I will make a trip to either Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade to buy myself a nice, pink suit." Lockhart said cheerfully and strolled out of the door, humming.  
  
"Pink? Red? Over my dead body." Snape growled after Lockhart had left.  
  
"I don't know, Severus, you look good in hot pink. Doesn't he, Remus?" Sirius said, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"He sure is. And oh yeah, with red hearts on the suit." Remus said in fake seriousness and laughed noisily along with Sirius.  
  
Snape could do nothing except for scowling darkly at them.  
  
"Gentlemen, let's continue." Dumbledore said seriously, clearly meant that Sirius and Remus should stop their jokes now.  
  
"All right, I still want dark blue." Sirius said, raising his hand.  
  
"Black." Snape said firmly and glared at Sirius.  
  
"Dark blue!" Sirius said, his voice raising.  
  
"Black!" Snape argued .  
  
"Silence!" Dumbledore ordered.  
  
Sirius and Snape shut up immediately. Lupin snickered but then he had a pain look on his face when Sirius stomped on his foot. Lupin pressed his lips tightly, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Now, let's settle this peacefully. Teachers who want dark blue, raise your hands." Dumbledore said.  
  
Half of the teachers raised their hands.  
  
"Teachers who want black, raise your hands."  
  
Another half of the teachers raised their hands.  
  
"Uh oh." Dumbledore thought. "So much for settling this peacefully." He groaned as he watched the teachers arguing with each other so deafeningly that the noise could compare to the enthusiastic cheers of the Quidditch fans in the stadium. Fawkes the phoenix screeched in protest of the noise.  
  
"I think I am getting a headache." Dumbledore thought wearily.  
  
***  
  
"All of you are here? Good. Now what type of wedding dress should we have? Mine is white, of course." Minerva asked her friends and students.  
  
"Bare shoulders type, you know, the type that shows off your shoulders." Madam Hooch suggested.  
  
Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "I prefer the type that cover your shoulders."  
  
"The type that I suggested is prettier." Madam Hooch said haughtily.  
  
"More daring, you mean. White stands for purity so I suggest the conservative type." Madam Pomfrey said, louder this time.  
  
"Bare shoulders!" Madam Hooch argued.  
  
"Conservative!" Madam Pomfrey shot back.  
  
Minerva began to rub her temples as if they hurt.  
  
****  
  
"Teachers, please!" Dumbledore yelled and frowned deeply when no one could seem to hear him. He took out his wand and BANG, fired it. The teachers went silent immediately as Dumbledore kept his wand. "Now, how about dark blue suits with black bows?"  
  
Sirius folded his arms and thought for a while. "Fine with me." He said at last.  
  
Snape shrugged his shoulders. "At least it is better then not having any black at all."  
  
The other teachers nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
Dumbledore sighed in relief. "I wonder how's Minerva's side." He wondered.  
  
****  
  
"Madam Hooch, Madam Pomfrey, please! Can you listen to my suggestion?" Hermione called over the noise of the two adults, who were arguing like kids.  
  
"What?" Both of them asked.  
  
"Why don't we just mix them together? You know, like a toga dress." Hermione suggested timidly. Madam Hooch and Madam Pomfrey looked at each other. "Fine." They said unwillingly in unison.  
  
Minerva looked at Hermione with gratitude. "Thank you, Miss Granger."  
  
"You are welcome." Hermione said and sat down.  
  
"I will be glad when this whole thing is over." Minerva thought tiredly.  
  
****  
  
"So, Madeline and Poppy started to argue what type of wedding dress the bridesmaid and the flower girls should wear. If it isn't for Miss Granger, I think that they will still arguing about it now." Minerva said as she reported what happened that day to Dumbledore as she sat beside him on the couch in his office.  
  
"Well, over here, the teachers are arguing over what colour should their suits be. Severus wants black and Sirius insisted on dark blue. Professor Lockhart even suggested pink and red." Dumbledore said in amusement.  
  
"Pink? Red?" Minerva asked and started to laugh gaily as she tried to imagine Snape, Sirius, Remus and Hagrid in hot pink.  
  
"So I suggest that pink and red are more appropriate for the ladies. And then Professor Lockhart walked out because dark blue and black are not his colours. He decided to go to Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley to buy his pink suit. After he had left, the teachers continue to argue over the colours." Dumbledore said, smiling.  
  
"The preparation is such a headache." Minerva said when she stopped laughing.  
  
Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "But as long as I am able to marry you, I don't mind if I have to deal with this everyday." He said softly.  
  
Minerva looked at him and smiled lovingly as Dumbledore put his arm around her and held her close. 


	4. The BIG Day

Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to J.K Rowling  
  
A response to the Wedding Challenge in the AlbusandMinerva-group.  
  
Chapter 4: The BIG Day  
  
On THE day itself, Minerva woke up early at around 8am and the teachers and Hermione arrived at her bedroom for their preparations. Professor Sprouts was in charge of the girls' hair and gowns. The boys' side however, it was Lockhart who was helping Sirius, Remus, Snape (he was being forced to because he didn't want to look deadly on Dumbledore's wedding day), Hagrid and Dumbledore, doing their hair and helping them to tie their bows.  
  
"Hey, Professor Lupin, your hair is a little grey, perhaps I should dye it..." Lockhart said and took out his wand.  
  
"No thanks." Remus said, not really want Lockhart to dye his hair.  
  
"Oh, you don't have to be polite, I don't mind." Lockhart said cheerfully and pointed his wand at Remus' hair.  
  
Immediately, Remus could sense that something had gone terribly wrong because he saw the others were trying not to laugh. Sirius was the first one to lose his control and start laughing loudly; Snape gave a smirk, Hagrid laughed until tears came out of his eyes, and Dumbledore just looked amused. "What?" He asked in bewilderment. Sirius was laughing so hard that he had to sit down on the floor and pointed at Remus' head. "Your...hair..." He managed to say between guffaws.  
  
Remus looked confused and grabbed a mirror. "Aaahhhh!!!! My hair!" He hollered and ran his fingers through his sky blue hair. "Professor Lockhart! What did you do to my hair?!" He demanded.  
  
"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry! It's a just small mistake, I will correct it." Lockhart said quickly and pointed his wand to Remus' hair again. This time, instead of quiet down, Sirius and Hagrid laughed even harder, "Oh no oh no oh no, Buwhahahahha!!!!! My stomach hurts!" Sirius yelled and Snape started to laugh. Dumbledore started chuckling.  
  
"Now what?" Remus asked and looked into the mirror again. "Aaahhhh!!! Professor Lockhart, you better change my original hair colour back NOW! Or else!" He bellowed, pointing at his blue and purple hair.  
  
"All right, all right..." Lockhart started.  
  
"Wait, I better do this myself, before you change my hair colour into blue, purple AND pink." Remus said, took his own wand and the mirror, went to a corner and sat down, trying to change his hair colour back.  
  
"I am so sorry." Lockhart said when all the teachers went quiet.  
  
"I bet." Snape said sarcastically.  
  
****  
  
"Oh this is so exciting!" Madam Hooch said as she watched Professor Sprouts helping Minerva with her white wedding gown. Minerva's wedding gown was toga style, with pearls down her back and it was long and flowing. "By tonight, you will be Mrs. Dumbledore!"  
  
Minerva smiled happily in response and when Professor Sprouts was done, she turned around to let her friends and Hermione to admire. "How do I look?"  
  
"Beautiful." Madam Hooch said simply.  
  
"Like a queen, now let's do your hair." Professor Sprouts said and took out a few diamonds hair clips. A few moments later, she said: "There."  
  
"Georgia, you are a genius." Madam Pomfrey said in awe.  
  
"Thank you. Well Minerva, what do you think? It's called "Grand Dame" " Professor Sprouts asked.  
  
Minerva stared at her reflection in amazement. Her hair has a twist on the French boussant that turns her into a regal queen. It was decorated with the clips. "Amazing." She managed to say.  
  
"Now the bride is ready, it's time for the rest of us." Professor Sprouts announced.  
  
"Good thing that my hair is short, it will save you the trouble to doll it up." Madam Hooch said, patting her hair.  
  
***  
  
"Looser, man! I can't breathe!" Sirius choked out when Lockhart tied his bow.  
  
"Oops, sorry!" Lockhart said and untied Sirius' bow.  
  
"Lockhart, I thought you are the photographer today?" Dumbledore asked gently.  
  
"You bet. I even do as you ask, bring a Muggle instant camera." Lockhart said, holding up a camera proudly and grinned. (A few days ago, he offered to be the photographer during Dumbledore and Minerva's wedding. "So that you don't have to take the trouble for finding one, I am pretty good in photography.") "Is it loaded?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Lockhart shrugged. "I don't know, let me try." He said and aimed the camera at Snape.  
  
"Hey, lay off!" Snape yelled.  
  
CLICK  
  
"Hey, where's the flash?" Sirius asked in bewilderment.  
  
"Maybe he bought the non-flash kind of camera." Remus suggested.  
  
A few seconds later, Lockhart fanned the photo and stared at the great photo of Snape looking enraged. "Yep, it's loaded."  
  
"Cool photo, mind if I have it?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Sure." Lockhart said and handed the photo to Sirius.  
  
"Remind me to go to Hogsmeade to buy Muggle darts and a round board tomorrow." Sirius whispered to Remus, whose hair has gone back to its original colour.  
  
"Since it is loaded, why don't you go to the girls' side and take a few photos? The boys and I can manage ourselves here." Dumbledore suggested.  
  
"All right, but I will be in Professor McGonagall's room if you need me." Lockhart said and left the room.  
  
"I won't call you for a thousand years." Snape muttered.  
  
****  
  
"Professor Sprouts? What kind of hairstyle is this?" Hermione asked when Professor Sprouts pulled her hair back into the scallop chignon with locks braided and kept her hair in place with crystal clips.  
  
"I'm not sure, I think the Muggles called it: "Smooth Cruiser"" Professor Sprouts said as she pinned Hermione's hair with the last clip. "There you go."  
  
"It's beautiful, thanks."  
  
"Hi, ladies! Is the bride ready?" Lockhart asked suddenly.  
  
"All except her veil." Professor Sprouts said cheerfully. "Oh, is that a Muggle camera?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, I am the photographer today, in case that all of you haven't noticed, I am an excellent photographer." Lockhart said proudly and held up the camera. "Now let me take a shot of the bride."  
  
Minerva turned around and as when Lockhart just about to take a snapshot, he frowned. "What's wrong?" Minerva asked.  
  
"Uh oh. I ran out of film." Lockhart said slowly.  
  
"Oh no! Not now! What did you do to the rest of the film?" Madam Hooch demanded.  
  
"Err..." Lockhart started, not willing to answer the question.  
  
"Hurry up, or we will mess up your hair-do." Madam Hooch grinned mischievously, eyeing at Lockhart's beautifully arranged golden hair.  
  
"I took one shot of Snape just now..." Lockhart said quickly.  
  
"And?" Madam Pomfrey asked.  
  
"I guess that I used them to take the pictures of myself in pink suit yesterday." Lockhart said and began to retreat to outside when all of the girls were glaring at him. He dashed out, saying: "Not to worry! I will get a new roll of film right away!"  
  
"DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU HAVE A NEW ROLL OF FILM!" Madam Hooch yelled after him.  
  
***  
  
"Severus, your bow is still a bit crooked." Hagrid pointed out, trying to tie his own long hair into a ponytail  
  
"Great, that's why I hate Muggle clothing, they are so troublesome." Snape grumbled as he tried to retie his black bow.  
  
"Gentlemen, it's time." Fudge said, poking his head through the opening door. He was wearing a dark green suit with a black bow.  
  
"Here we go! The big event!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"Stay calm, everything is going to be fine." Snape said, patting Dumbledore's shoulder.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and nodded.  
  
***  
  
"Girls, it's time." Madam Hooch announced happily.  
  
Minerva stood up from her chair and Professor Sprouts smoothened her gown while Professor Sinistra helped her with her veil: A ring of white roses connecting to a long, white veil. Minerva put on her long white gloves and took her bouquet of white roses. Then Hermione and Madam Pomfrey took their baskets of flowers and Madam Hooch, Professor Sprouts and Professor Sinistra took their small bouquets of red roses. They left the room together nervously for the big event.  
  
***  
  
The Great Hall looked magnificent, on the side of the two walls were the giant banner of the four houses: Gryffindor and Slytherin ("Who is in charge of the banners' arrangement?" Snape grumbled at the two banners on the day before) on the right side and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff on the left side. At the front of the Hall, the huge banner showing the Hogwarts crest was covering the wall. The High Table was missing, in replacement; a wooden podium was there with Mr. Fudge behind it. And instead of the four House tables, rows and rows of benches sat on the both sides of the Hall. The guests sat on the benches, chatting excitedly and some of them stared in awe at the enchanting ceiling, which was decorated with small golden and silver wedding bells.  
  
Dumbledore stood near the podium and Lockhart was beside him, looking kind of tired because he had been running around in Hogsmeade to get a roll of Muggle film. When Professor Flitwick waved his wand for playing the Wedding March, Dumbledore's blue eyes looking nervously at the doors of the Great Hall as it opened, with Snape and Madam Hooch entered first arm-in-arm. Then Sirius with Professor Sinistra followed by Remus with Professor Sprouts. They walked together until they reached the podium then they walked separately: Boys to the right, and girls to the left. The guests all turned their heads to see the bride as she entered with Hagrid escorting her, and Hermione and Madam Pomfrey behind her, holding their baskets.  
  
"Beautiful." Dumbledore heard Lockhart saying, and a few clicks as Lockhart took Minerva's pictures. And Dumbledore had to agree with Lockhart, Minerva looked gorgeous, like a queen.  
  
Hagrid smiled warmly at Dumbledore and handed Minerva's hand to him. Then he stepped back, sighing happily as Dumbledore held Minerva's hand and faced Mr. Fudge.  
  
Mr. Fudge cleared his throat and smiled. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are here today to celebrate the union of Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Do you, Albus Dumbledore, take Minerva McGonagall as your lawful wedded wife and love her forever and ever?"  
  
"I do." Dumbledore said, squeezing Minerva's hand.  
  
"And do you, Minerva McGonagall, take Albus Dumbledore as your lawful wedded husband and love him forever and ever?"  
  
"I do." Minerva whispered.  
  
Snape reached in his pockets, getting ready to take the wedding rings out.  
  
Nothing. He searched his another pocket. Still nothing. "Uh oh." He whispered, his face went as white as chalk.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked in concern.  
  
Snape whispered in Sirius' ear: "I forget to bring the wedding rings."  
  
"And if there is anyone here who knows of a reason why these two people should not be joined together, speak now or forever hold your peace." Mr. Fudge said.  
  
"WHAT????!!!!" Sirius bellowed, and all the people turned to look at him.  
  
"Sirius, what are you doing?" Remus demanded.  
  
"This idiot forgot about the rings!" Sirius said, pointing at Snape.  
  
"What?" Remus exclaimed.  
  
"Oh no!" Minerva groaned.  
  
"Sorry, I am going to get them right now, I think I left them in the dungeon." Snape said quickly and apparated to his dungeon.  
  
A few seconds later, Snape apparated back with a square box made of velvet and opened it. "Here." He panted.  
  
"You may exchange the rings." Mr. Fudge said seriously.  
  
Minerva took a silver ring while Dumbledore took a diamond silver ring. Each ring has the words: "Albus & Minerva Forever" engraved on it.  
  
After they had exchanged the rings, Mr. Fudge announced, "I hereby announce you two husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
As Dumbledore lifted Minerva's veil and they shared a long, passionate kiss, Madam Hooch and the others sobbed and clapped their hands along with the guests. 


	5. Food Fight!

Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to J.K Rowling  
  
A response to the Wedding Challenge in the AlbusandMinerva-group.  
  
Chapter 5: Food Fight!  
  
The reception was held in the Great Hall as well, the benches disappeared and the four tables appeared near the walls, two on each side, leaving the middle for the people to dance.  
  
Plates and plates of food lay on the tables with bowls of sherry, Ogden's Old Firewhisky, cherry syrup and soda, red currant rum, mulled mead, gillywater, pumpkin juice and Butterbeer and the guests helped themselves with food.  
  
"Dumbledorr, I am so happy for you, you and your wife are a prefect match." Madam Maxime said, shaking Dumbledore's hand.  
  
"Thank you, Madam Maxime," Dumbledore said, looking up at her. "Now, if I am not wrong, I think someone is waiting for you to dance."  
  
"Dear me! I have forgotten! Excuse moi." Madam Maxime said and walked off to find Hagrid.  
  
"Minerva." A voice said and Minerva turned around. "Uh oh." She thought.  
  
Professor Trelawney reached out her hand. "Congratulations."  
  
Minerva raised her eyebrows then she recovered quickly to shake her hand. "Thank you."  
  
"However, I must warn you." Professor Trelawney said in a low voice. "According to my inner eye, your marriage will not work out because of the age differences." She said, looking at Dumbledore, who was laughing at Mr. Fudge's jokes.  
  
"Thank you for your warning." Minerva said in a tight voice. "But it will not happen. I can assure you."  
  
"Anything wrong, ladies?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Minerva shook her head.  
  
"Care to have a dance, my dear?" Dumbledore asked, offering Minerva his hand.  
  
Minerva smiled and took his hand. "With pleasure." And they waltzed off to the dance floor.  
  
"What did Professor Trelawney tell you?" Dumbledore asked gently. Minerva smiled. "I can't hide anything from you, can I? Well, she said that our marriage would not work out because of the age differences."  
  
"Minerva, predicting the future is a very difficult business. As usual, her prediction will not come true. I promise you." Dumbledore promised and held Minerva close.  
  
***  
  
Sirius watched Snape carefully as Snape poured himself a goblet of butterbeer. Snape took a sip and put the goblet on the table, listening to the music. Sirius grinned, crept up behind him and dropped a plastic, life- like cockroach into his drink. He tiptoed off, covered his mouth to stop his laughter from escaping. When Snape took his goblet and just about to drink it, he stared in horror and dropped the goblet. The butterbeer spilled all over the floor and Snape heard Sirius hooting with laughter. He glared at him and grabbed a pumpkin tart. He threw it towards Sirius and Sirius watched as it flew past him.  
  
"Ha! You miss!" Sirius said in glee and then he heard Madam Hooch screaming: "Hey! Snape, how dare you?!" He turned around just in time to see Madam Hooch's scowl and her throw at Snape with a boiled potato. "Whoa!" Snape said and ducked and it hit Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Still not happy with the dresses, are you?" Madam Pomfrey growled and grabbed a carrot stick. She missed Madam Hooch and the carrot stick hit the bride's back instead.  
  
Minerva turned around, "POPPY!" Minerva shrieked.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean not.." Madam Pomfrey said and went pale when Minerva glared at her darkly and marched to the table for a Yorkshire pudding.  
  
"Food Fight!" Sirius yelled and food started to fly all over the place.  
  
"Eek!" Hermione screeched as someone slipped a small block of ice down her back.  
  
Nearly Headless Nick, the Bloody Baron, the Fat Friar and the Grey Lady stared at the commotion, then at each other. They had no idea why people like to throw food at each other.  
  
Remus and Sirius sneaked up to Snape and poured their goblets of fruit punch onto Snape's head.  
  
"Yeeow!!" Snape bellowed.  
  
"Looks like you have no choice but to wash your hair, Seeeveeruss." Remus grinned.  
  
"Oh yeah?!" Snape snapped, took out his wand and pointed it at his head. "Deletrius."  
  
The stains disappeared and Snape grabbed two pumpkin cream tarts.  
  
"Uh oh, run for cover!" Sirius yelled and ran off with Lupin with Snape chasing after them yelling, "COME BACK HERE YOU COWARDLY LIONS!"  
  
"What a disaster." Minerva said, smiling and shaking her head at Snape chasing after Remus and Sirius.  
  
"At least they are having fun." Dumbledore grinned, looking at Madam Hooch laughing along with Madam Pomfrey, who had stains on their dresses.  
  
"This is the funniest thing I've ever seen!" Mr. Fudge said, laughing hysterically. "Good thing that we are wizards so it will take no trouble of cleaning this place up."  
  
"I agree." Dumbledore and Minerva said in unison.  
  
"How about a picture, Professors?" Lockhart asked grumpily, his pink suit was stained with ketchup and his golden hair was covered with gravy. "Please? I am trying to cheer myself up after what have happened to my suit and my hair."  
  
"All right."  
  
"Stand together now. Professor Dumbledore, put your arm around your wife. All right..1, 2, 3!"  
  
CLICK  
  
A few moments later, Lockhart looked at the photo and smiled brightly. "It can consider as my best work." He handed the photo to the couple proudly. They laughed at the photo of them smiling at the camera and in the background, Snape was still chasing Remus and Sirius, this time he had two chocolate tarts in his hands.  
  
"You know, Professor Lockhart? I think you should be a photographer, not a writer." Dumbledore suggested.  
  
***  
  
Minerva opened her eyes and looked at the sunrays shining softly through the windows. She turned her head and smiled softly at her husband, who was sleeping peacefully beside her. She rested her head gently on Dumbledore's bare chest, closed her eyes and sighed happily as she listened his heartbeat. Dumbledore stirred and put his left arm around her. She looked up and smiled tenderly at her sleeping husband.  
  
"I love you, Albus." She whispered.  
  
The End 


End file.
